Tocar tu corazon
by King Red demon
Summary: Sentimientos pasados y nuevos luchan entre si al final solo los verdaderos permaneceran (que pesimo resumen :p)


Hace unos meses que aladdin había llegado al mundo exterior cerca del centro de kou estaba muy hambriento encontró un caravana que transportaba muchas frutas deliciosas no dudo en comerlas hasta que lo descubrió el dueño un hombre regordete que estaba casi calvo al pequeño no le importo ni un poco la presencia del mayor continuo comiendo con tranquilidad por su parte el mayor no soporto la insolencia del niño lo tomo por sus ropas y comenzó a gritarle.

-maldito enano como te atreves a comer toda mi mercancía!- estaba hirviendo de la ira que sentia.

Aladdin se canso de escuchar los gritos de aquel hombre asi que tomo un poco de aire y todo su flauta de ella apareció un gran cuerpo musculoso azul causándole un gran susto al hombre que empezó a corre por miedo gritando por un gran monstruo azul llamado la atención de algunos oficiales que rodearon a niño pero el gigante con una de sus manos los a todos a un lado luego volvió a la flauta.

Aladdin tomo la flauta entonces escucho el sonido de su pancita había usa mucha energía ahora tenia hambre otra vez,comenzo a caminar para continuar su viaje pero de repente unas cuerdas rojas lo envolvieron dejando lo inmovilizado giro para mirar al causante de eso era un joven de cabellos blancos ojos verdes con pecas vestido con una túnica roja con detalles dorado.

-alto tu vendrás conmigo-hablo con firmeza.

-por que?- pregunto curioso.

-eso debería preguntarlo yo,por que hace esto un magi?-

-magi?-

Después de esa breve charla el albino llevo al pequeño al palacio real recorrieron los pasillos a hasta llegar a una gran habitación llena de libros dentro estaba tres hombres de cabellos rojos uno estaba dormido mientras sostenía un libro el otro estaba muy concentrado leyendo el ultimo estaba muy entretenido jugando con cabello de su hermano durmiente,el albino se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de los dos pelirrojos y despertando al tercero.

-ja'far que sucede? Y quien es este ?- pregunto el mas joven de los tres señalando al pequeño.

-kouha-sama este niño es un magi por eso lo traje-

-un magi ? Como puedes estar tan seguro?-

-si un magi no seria mejor probarlo ?-

-yo mismo lo vi invocando a un djinn kouen-sama koumei-sama-

Bien eso era prueba suficiente para convencer a los tres,ja'far nunca les mentiría.

-cual es tu nombre? - pregunto kouha.

-aladdin- miro a todos con curiosidad hay algo que quiere que le respondan - que es un magi?.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos como no podía saber lo que era. ja'far fue el unico en responderle-un magi es aquel que tiene una infinita cantidad de magoi una energía creada por el ruhk es energía vital de la creación - dio un suspiro mirando fijamente al magi - en pocas palabras eres amado por el ruhk.

Aladdin miraba con asombro infantil a ja'far  
\- oh.. los magis son increibles -

Durante la breve explicación del asesor los tres hermanos discutían que hacer con el niño.

-bien es un magi deberíamos llevarlo ante nuestros monjes -hablo entre un bostezo koumei - así puedan entrenarlo.

-no creo ellos debe acercarse a el mei-nii- dijo kouha despreocupado - tal vez suceda lo mismo que..

-Por que sucedería lo mismo..-hablo kouen con un tono particularmente serio- primero hay que presentarlo - la sonrisa que dio era muy aterradora - Ja'far! .

Ante su llamado el albino dejo charlar con el niño y atendió el llamado de su señor.

-si kouen-sama-

-prepara al magi para dentro de una hora -

-entendido - se dirigió a hacia aladdin - aladdin-san sigame por favor-

-huh?..si-

Una vez que habían desaparecido un silencio se había formado entre los príncipes durante un rato hasta que fue rota por la risa de kouha.

-por que ríes asi? -

-es que es tan ironico mei-nii uno le abandona y otro viene por el si tienes suerte tendrás un nuevo prometido en-nii- dio una sonrisa de deleite - uno muy adorable.

-mm...no eres tu el que lo quiere kouha -

-ho..fui atrapado - finalizo con una risa risueña- bueno si en-nii me lo permite.

Kouen se levanto del escritorio dejando de lado camino hasta la puerta antes de salir voltio a ver a kouha.  
-puedes hacer con el lo quieras con el no me interesa en lo mas minimo - despues de decir aquello salio cruzo la puerta cerrandola detrás de el y sin mas se apoyo contra ella llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro , ese niño le había hecho recordar a aquella persona...

"En el jardín del palacio se encontraban dos niños de no mas de diez años uno estaba sentado leyendo fingiendo no estar interesado en el niño de ojos carmesí que hacia una corona de flores al terminar se coloco y giro a ver a su compañante.

-Que tal me veo? - pregunto con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo

-bien supongo- al recibir tal respuesta la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció siendo reemplazada por unos cachetes inflados y labios fruncidos.

\- eso lo único que dices a tu futuro esposo - dijo molesto

\- que quieres que diga ? - hablo indiferente le encantaba hacer enojar a su prometido aveces.

-di que soy lindo al menos! -

-esta bien - dejo a un lado su libro tomo las manos de su prometido y lo miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa que demostraba todos sus sentimientos por el dijo - te ves hermoso judal"

Maldito sea el dia que se enamoro de el...

" a sus trerce años algo extraño estaba pasado en el palacio todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro los guardias también y los monjes de la emperatriz se encerraron en una de salas según ellos buscaban algo importante lo mas extraño de todo eso es que no había visto a judal durante todo el dia durante semanas se comportaron así no importaba cual preguntaba nadie le respondía y judal seguía sin aparecer cuando regrese recibirá un castigo no dejara comer melocotones por semanas así aprenderia a no preocupar a su persona amada o al menos eso creía.

hasta que un dia su padre reunió a todos los nobles y herederos en la sala del trono para dar un anuncio importante.

-seguro se preguntara cual es el anuncio daré bien.. - dio un suspiro de cansancio y continuo- el magi judal a dejado de pertenecer al imperio kou ya que ha muerto- al decir aquello todo el salón se lleno de murmullos.

Muerto! No era imposible judal no podía estar muerto."

Con la mano que cubría sus ojos peino su cabello hacia atrás - tenia razón el no estaba muerto...esta mucho peor que eso- dijo con rencor recordando aquella trenza negra que se movía al compas del caminar su dueño de repente la imagen fue cambiando hasta que el cabello negro su reemplazado por un cabello azul en una trenza mas delgada los ojos Rubí cambiaron por unos zafiros la sonrisa traviesa fue reemplazada una mas inocente y pura a sus ojos esa imagen era mas bella que la anterior kouha tenia razón sin duda ese niño era adorable por que no jugar con el.

-Aladdin no divertiremos mucho juntos -


End file.
